


Insomnia

by That_Adorable_Fox



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Im tired but not tired, Insomnia, No Plot, help me, hhhhhhhhhhhhhh, rip the author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: Barely 100 words long. A vent. It’s five fucking am. Someone please put me to sleep.So I threw up on Virgil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> :(

“Fuuuuuuucckk meeeeeee.” Virgil groaned and smushed his face into his pillows. “Damned insomniaaaa…”

He grabbed his phone to check the time, 5:41am. It had barely been two minutes. Virgil has been up since 12, letting his mind wander and roam while he drifted in and out of consciousness, until he woke up completely and couldn’t get back to sleep. He absolutely loathed it. Virge had tried literally everything -that didn’t involve getting out of bed- to go to sleep, and nothing had worked. So now he will sit and wait on his phone until the blessed time of 7am comes around, where he is legally allowed to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> Goodnight


End file.
